Kanashimi
by Yelou-chan
Summary: Perang membuat semua orang menderita. Termasuk anak-anak kecil yang kehilangan orang tuanya. AU / "Nah Sasuke, kita sekarang tinggal berdua saja ya" / "Oniichan aku lapar" / Warning inside! / Fic kedua author. RnR please?


Chapter 1: Perang dunia ke 2

**Disclaimer: Naruto punya om Masashi Kishimoto. Kalau fic ini punyaku.**

**Warning: OOC, AU,Typo, abal, gaje. No YAOI!**

**Don't like don't read!**

**Itachi: 8 tahun.**

**Sasuke: 4 tahun.**

**No flame.**

Tak ada lagi harapan.

Tak ada lagi kebahagiaan.

Tak ada lagi impian.

Kesepian, penderitaan, kesakitan dan kelaparan.

Mataku sendu menampakan keputus asaan.

Disinilah aku, terduduk lemah di trotoar jalan.

Semua orang memandangku jijik dan geli, hanya beberapa dari mereka yang masih menunjukan tatapan kasihan padaku.

Malam yang kelam menambah sunyi suasana, hanya ada beberapa deru kendaraan yang lewat.

Aku termenung sendiri mengingat masa laluku. Tubuhku sangat lemas.

"Kaasan..." bisikku lirih, mataku mulai terpejam, tubuhku lemas tak bisa ku gerakan.

"Sasuke..." dan aku mulai tak sadar di pinggir trotoar jalan.

**10 tahun yang lalu.**

Der...der...der...!

BUAR!

BUAR!

"Serangan udara! Semuanya pergi ke tempat perlindungan!"

"Ah! Ayo cepat Itachi!" kata kaasan menyuruhku cepat. Ia sedang memakaikan jaket biru ke tubuh Sasuke.

"Kaasan duluan saja, biar aku yang jaga Sasuke." kataku sambil memegang cangkul. Aku mengubur persediaan bahan makanan ke dalam tanah di halaman rumahku. Agar bisa disimpan dengan aman.

"Oh ya kaasan udah bawa obatnya?" kataku melanjutkan.

"Haik! Jangan khawatirkan kaasan. Ya sudah kaasan duluan ya! Tolong jaga sasuke" kata kaasanku berlalu pergi.

"Ayo Sasuke naik ke punggungku!" kataku menyuruh Sasuke sambil meraih tali putih. Setelah Sasuke naik ke punggungku aku langsung mengikat Sasuke dengan tali agar dia tidak jatuh dari gendonganku.

Aku segera berlari keluar. "Ah...ah... berhenti oniichan! Mobil-mobilanku!" kata Sasuke menunjuk mobil biru kesayangannya. Langsung akupun meraih mobil Sasuke di lantai, dan menuju pintu keluar rumah.

**.**

**.**

Aku melihat perumahan di sekelilingku. Beberapa dari rumah itu pun terbakar. Aku melangkahkan kaki untuk mencari tempat perlindungan. Masih dapat terdengar suara ledakan bom, tembakan, dan jeritan warga yang memilukan telingaku.

Banyak warga yang masih menyelamatkan harta bendanya. Aku tidak mau seperti mereka, aku lebih baik menyelamatkan nyawaku dan otoutoku.

Kobaran api ada dimana-mana. Dengan hati-hati aku melintasi kobaran api itu. Aku bisa merasakan detak jantung Sasuke yang begitu kencang. Mungkin dia ketakutan dalam gedonganku.

Terus berlari dan berlari. Peluh menetes di keningku. Rasa lelah pun merajai tubuhku. Tapi aku tidak boleh berhenti.

Aku dapat melihat sebuah sungai. Sungai itu kering, mukin karena musim kemarau yang panjang. Tiba-tiba aku dapat melihat sebuah gua kecil di pinggir sungai itu. Mungkin bisa kita berdua untuk masuk ke gua kecil itu. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi aku segera menuju sungai itu dan bersembunyi sementara di lubang kecil.

Aku menghempaskan tubuhku ke tanah. Aku masih kelelahan akibat dari berlarian sejak tadi. Aku merasakan Sasuke turun dari punggungku, dan duduk di sampingku. Aku melihat wajah sasuke yang pucat ketakutan. Aku tersenyum.

"Tak apa kita aman disini."

"Oniichan apakah kaasan baik-baik saja? Kaasan ada dimana?" kata suara cempreng Sasuke.

"Kaasan ada di tempat perlindungan, dia baik-baik saja. Kau tenang saja Sasuke." kataku sambil mengangkat tubuh kecil Sasuke. Ku dudukan Sasuke di pangkuanku.

Kira-kira satu jam lebih telah berlalu, aku sudah tidak melihat serangan udara dari pesawat terbang milik musuh. Aku pun keluar dari gua dan melihat ke sekeliling.

**.**

**.**

Semuanya rata, rata seperti tanah. Akibat dari serangan udara itu semuanya habis. Hanya menyisakan abu-abu hitam dan mayat-mayat yang telah gosong. Aku melihat semua itu dengan prihatin. Suara isak tangis dari anak-anak kecil yang kehilangan orang tuanya. Sebaliknya ada juga seorang ibu yang sedang menangis kencang karena di tinggal oleh buah hatinya.

Suara rintihan kesakitan pun ikut terdengar. Banyak sebagian warga yang mederita akiba luka-luka yang cukup parah.

"Kasihan mereka ya oniichan?" suara Sasuke terdengar di telingaku. Aku hanya bisa mengangukkan kepala.

"Harap perhatian! Harap perhatian! Bagi warga yang terluka! Silahkan datang ke posko kesehatan!" kata seorang lelaki tua yang mengendarai sepeda dan memegang toa.

**.**

**.**

"Dia sakit apa?" kata seorang perawat di posko kesehatan. Perawat itu memperhatikan tubuh Sasuke.

"Hanya luka-luka kecil dan sepertinya ada luka di dekat matanya" kataku mengusap rambut Sasuke. Sasuke pun hanya tersenyum padaku.

"Itachi-kun! Itachi-kun!"

Aku menengok ke sumber suara. Itu suara Uchiha Nako sepupuku yang lebih tua lima tahun. Ia berlari kearahku.

"Hosh...hosh... kau tau kabar kaasanmu?" kata Nako kelelahan. Aku menggeleng.

"Lihat keadaan ibumu di dalam, biar aku yang menemani Sasuke." kata Nako menatapku lalu melihat kearah Sasuke.

"Arigato Nako-san, tolong jaga Sasuke sebentar"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ini cincin kaasanmu?" kata seorang lelaki yang sudah terlihat tua. Ia seorang perawat. Ia menunjukan cicin kaasan yang berwarna hijau emerald. Itu cincin pemberian tousan kepada kaasan.

"Ah! Iya!" kataku mengangguk.

"Baiklah, ikut aku."

Aku mengikutinya. Masuk ke dalam ruangan yang penuh dengan warga-warga yang terluka. Aku merinding mendengar suara rintihan kesakitan dari mereka. Para perawat-perawat pun sangat sibuk, mereka sedang mengobati warga-warga yang terluka. Bahkan ada juga yang langsung melaksanakan operasi dadakan. Aku bergidik ngeri ketika melihat tetesan darah dimana-mana.

"Itu kaasanmu" lelaki tua itu membuka pintu suatu ruangan dan menunjukkan keseseorang.

Aku membelakkan mataku. Itu kaasan? Di pojok ruangan sana Kaasan dalam keadaan sangat menyedihkan. Aku masuk dan mendekati kaasan. Seluruh tubuh kaasan dibaluti oleh perban, banyak darah merah yang terlihat di balik perban putih itu. Aku tidak bisa melihat wajah kaasan yang lembut dan cantik, karna wajahnya pun dibaluti oleh perban-perban berwarna merah.

"Ia menderita luka bakar yang sangat parah" kata lelaki tua itu sambil ikut jongkok disebelahku. Aku hanya dapat menatap sendu kaasan.

"Kaasan punya penyakit jantung"

"Ya aku tahu itu, sabar ya nak"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku mau lihat kaasan!" kata Sasuke bersi keras sambil menarik kaus hitamku.

"Kaasan sedang sakit, sebentar lagi juga sembuh. Kalau sudah sembuh kita tengok kaasan ya" kataku membelai rambut Sasuke.

"Enggak mau! Aku mau lihat kaasan sekarang! Huweee...! kaasan!" Sasuke menangis. Aku jadi tidak tega dengannya. Aku berjongkok untuk menyamai tinggi Sasuke yang hanya sepinggangku saja. Aku hapus air mata Sasuke dan menyentuh lembut pipinya.

"Sabar ya Sasuke-chan. Nanti kita lihat Kaasan sama-sama. Sekarang sepertinya kita harus menginap di panti perlindungan dulu. Setelah itu Suki ba-san akan menjemput kita."

"Benarkah? Janji ya oniichan!" kata suara Sasuke yang mulai ceria lagi, ia menghapus air matanya. Aku sedih, aku tidak tahu apakah aku bisa menepati janjiku atu tidak. Aku tidak pasti. Dan aku hanya bisa mengangguk untuk menghibur Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

"Maaf tapi sepertinya kaasanmu tak bisa diselamatkan. Lukanya terlalu parah." kata salah satu perawat yang sedang memeriksa denyut nadi dan tekanan darah kaasanku. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ku lihat kaasan yang sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi.

Kaasan diangkat dan dibawa dengan tandu, aku hanya mengikutinya di belakang. Hatiku menangis. kaasan yang selama ini baik dan lembut pada kami telah tiada. Aku juga kasihan pada Sasuke yang tidak pernah lihat kaasan lagi. Kaasan dibawa ke tempat pembakaran mayat. Aku teringat pesan terakhir kaasan sebelum meninggal.

'Aku janji kaasan untuk menjaga Sasuke selalu. Sayonara kaasan'

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keesokan harinya aku dan Sasuke diantar untuk ke rumah Suki ba-san. Uchiha Suki itu adalah kakak dari ayahku, wanita tua itu berumur kira-kira lebih tua 10 tahun dari kaasan.

"Ah! Selamat datang Itachi-kun, Sasuke-chan!" kata Suki ba-san menyambut kami. Aku menunduk hormat.

"Oba-san!" teriak Sasuke memeluk ba-san.

"haha Sasuke-chan kau sudah besar ya!" kata ba-san menepuk-nepuk pundak Sasuke.

"Ayo masuk Itachi-kun!" kata Nako-san. Sepertinya ia baru pulang dari sekolah, ia masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya.

"Silahkan kalian istirahat dulu dikamar kalian, ba-san sudah menyiapi kamar kalian dan kelambunya"

"Arigato ba-san" kataku sambil membuka kamar kami.

Aku masuk ke kamar kami. Kamar yang sangat sederhana hanya, ada dua buah futon untukku dan Sasuke dan kelambu yang berfungsi untuk melindungi kami dari gigitan nyamuk di malam hari.

"Nah Sasuke-chan kita tidur disini. Kau tidak boleh nakal ya dengan ba-san dan Nako-san." kataku menasihati .

"Haik oniichan!" kata Sasuke lalu memelukku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku memegang cangkul untuk menggali tanah. Mengambil persediaan bahan makanan yang ku timbun di dalam tanah. Ku periksa dulu makanan-makanan itu, sepertinya makanannya masih baik.

Aku ambil persediaan makanan dari lubang yang telah kubuat tiga hari yang lalu, dan aku meletakannya di dalam gerobak. Aku bawa gerobak itu ke rumah ba-san.

Aku melihat pancuran air, pancuran itu memuncratkan air ke segera arah. Aku menghampiri pancuran itu untuk menyegarkan wajahku. Ku dekatkan wajahku ke pancuran itu, dan rasa dingin yang segar menyentuh kulit wajahku. Aku juga minum air dari pancuran itu.

"Hah! Segarnya!" kataku sambil mengeringkan wajahku dengan handuk yang ada di pundakku, aku pergi menarik gerobakku lagi dan melanjutkan perjalanan ke rumah ba-san.

"Wah! Banyak sekali persediaan makanannya. Mentega dan rotipun masih bagus. Mikoto memang pintar. Oh ya? Bagaimana kabar Mikoto? Apa dia sudah sembuh?" oba-san bertanya kabat kaasan padaku. Seketika hatiku tertohok. Aku menundukan kepalaku.

"Ada apa Itachi-kun?" kata oba-san heran.

"Kaasan..." kataku lirih "Sudah tiada"

"Apa? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahukanku?" kata oba-san kaget.

"Dia sudah meninggal semenjak di posko kesehatan, tolong jangan beritahu Sasuke aku tidak mau dia sedih" kataku sambil duduk di sebelah oba-san.

"Souka? Baiklah aku akan beritahu tousanmu dulu! Tolong masukan bahan makanannya kedalam lemari Itachi-kun!" kata oba-san sambil masuk kedalam rumah.

**.**

**.**

"Ayo kesini Sasuke! kataku berlari meninngalkan Sasuke. Malam telah tiba, tapi kami malah keluar dari rumah. Aku ingin mencari udara segar bersama Sasuke.

"Tunggu oniichan!" kata Sasuke sambil merapatkan jaketnya.

Aku berhenti dan memandang kagum kedepan. "Lihat" tunjukku ke depan.

Didepan sana banyak kunang-kunang yang berterbangan. Kelap-kelip kunang-kunang yang sangat indah. Aku takjub memandangnya.

"Waaaahhhh!" kata Sasuke. Mulutnya membuka lebar.

Aku melihat satu kunang-kunang yang sedang hinggap di daun. Dengan perlahan aku berusaha mendekat kearah kunang-kunang itu. Ku buka tanganku lebar dan... Gotcha! Aku menangkapnya!

"Lihat Sasuke!" aku menunjukan kunang-kunang yang ada tanganku. "Kirei kan?"

"Wah! Oniichan hebat!" Sasuke mendekatkan jari telunjuknya kearah kunang-kunang yang ada di tanganku. Tapi ketika Sasuke sentuh, kunang-kunang itu malah terbang menjauhi kami berdua.

"Yah... kunang-kunangnya kabur!" kata Sasuke kecewa.

"Kau mau coba tangkap?" tanyaku pada otoutoku itu.

"Aku juga mau tangkap!" kata Sasuke sambil berusaha menangkap kunang-kunang lainnya. Dia melihat satu kunang-kunang yang mendekat kearahnya. Dia membuka lebar tangan kecilnya. Dan...

HAP!

Sasuke berhasil menangkap satu kunang-kunang. Dia membuka tangannya. Tapi kunang-kunangnya hancur. Sepertinya Sasuke menangkapnya terlalu keras.

"Yah... mati" kata Sasuke melihat kunang-kunang yang sudah tak bernyawa ditangannya.

"Hahaha kau harus pelan-pelan Sasuke." Kataku tertawa kecil.

"Ayo kitap tangkap lagi Oniichan!" kata Sasuke sambil melompat-lompat senang

Malam itu sangat indah bagi kami. Kami tertawa bersama yang dikelilingi kelap-kelip kunang-kunang. Dan tawa sasuke yang bisa membuatku menghilangkan kesedihan di hatiku.

t.b.c

**Bagaimana cerita keduaku? Burukkah? Gajekah? Atau sedihkah?**

**Aku sudah edit, cerita sebelumnya parah bgt! Banyak typonyaa!  
><strong>

**Mungkin dari kalian ada yang sdh tau cerita ini. Cerita kuambil dari film ' Grave of the fire flies'. Tadinya aku ingin tokohnya Neji dan Hinata kecil, tapi entah kenapa lebih pas kalau tokohnya Itachi dan Sasuke. Mungkin cerita ini selesai sampai chapter tiga saja... **

**So...**

**Aku butuh kritik dan sarannya dari kalian para readers. RnR please...**


End file.
